This amended (A2) application is for a competitive renewal of a Training Grant in Developmental and Perinatal Endocrinology at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine and Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center that was originally funded in 1993. Its purpose is to train M.D.s and Ph.D.s for careers as independent investigators in academic medicine. The program will provide funding for a total of three postdoctoral fellows and three Ph.D. candidates within the University of Cincinnati Graduate Program. The faculty advisors consist of twenty-four established investigators with major interests in developmental and perinatal endocrinology from three clinical and six basic science departments and the College of Pharmacy. The research themes include the regulation of trophoblast differentiation and decidualization, the role of growth factors in mammalian development, the molecular biology of the growth hormone, prolactin and placental lactogen gene family during development, and mechanisms of hormone action. The faculty share research interests and have a history of collaboration. Each has NIH funding for his/her research and has an established record as a mentor for graduate and postdoctoral students. The Program will include an administrative core consisting of the Program Director, an Executive Committee and External and Internal Advisory Boards. Predoctoral trainees will obtain their Ph.D. degrees in the Department of Cell Biology, Neurobiology and Anatomy, the Department of Molecular and Cellular Physiology, the Department of Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry and Microbiology, the Departments of Environmental Health Sciences, Pathology and Pharmacy and the Interdisciplinary Programs in Molecular and Developmental Biology and Neurosciences of the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. Postdoctoral trainees must have the M.D. or Ph.D. degree, or both. Special attention will be given to the training of minorities and to M.D./Ph.D. candidates. Training will include course work in molecular and developmental biology, epidemiology and biostatistics, a seminar series, an annual review of the progress of candidates, and a yearly symposium designed for presentation of studies generated by the graduate and postdoctoral students within the program. Each trainee will also be required to take a course focused on ethical issues in the conduct of science. The progress of each trainee will be reviewed annually by the Executive Committee. It is anticipated that the Training Program will continue to be successful in preparing trainees for research careers in an important area of medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]